desperate_schoolboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Connecting the Dots/@comment-392210-20130827024124
Ay, chihuahua... I don't know, you guys... I'm torn. I honestly can't decide if this was a good episode or not. I mean, I'm actually positive it was good, so I take back what I said. I'm torn on whether or not I like it. The twists were there, but they were foreseeable. Even the new elements brought into the mix are - perhaps - a tad predictable. I just... I thoroughly enjoyed each of episodes 2 - 6. This one doesn't rank nearby. More Than Two Cents: *Rena - YOU BASTARDS! YOU KILLED RENA/MARY! And unlike Kenny on "South Park", I doubt they'll be alive and kicking by next episode. So fast... what a shame. I could tell this was what was going to happen and I'm genuinely sad. I thought the scene with Mary leaving and Rena breaking down was very good. But of course it hurts. I think this whole thing is probably the most affecting thing you guys have done all series for me. I'm genuinely saddened, yet still hopeful that everything will turn out fine, at least by the time the series ends. Rena and Mary deserve their happy ending, and they deserve to share it with each other. I liked that Miguel was touched upon, and that he's... the way he is. *Josh - The story took exactly the direction I thought it would, and that's both good and bad. Good cos it's always kind of exciting to see a psycho manipulating people into acting as though they're puking rainbows, and bad cos, again, seems just so sudden and soon. But again, I won't question it much, I'll just let it unfold. I like that the Mannings will all be heading elsewhere next episode. *Ben - I saw the twist coming - way to spoil it with the cast list - and I'm... confused. Waiting to see where it's going. Meaning, what Emma's planning on doing now, and for how long she'll do it. I mean, is she gonna stick around till the season ends as a special guest star? Cos I'd hate that. Anyway, again, it all seems like it's unfolding too soon. I can't help but wonder what's in store next. *Joe - I'm losing interest in Joe and Katie, sorry... :/ All of a sudden Katie likes pic-nics? After going back and forth on her opinions on the outdoors? WHY IS SHE SO INCONSISTENT? Does she continually bang her head somewhere and forget what she likes? Why did you guys bring MissMayfair back for such... rather meaningless flashes? This was one of the attempts to delve deeper into the psyche of a character that sort of falls flat. Many shows do that. DH did that all the time, mostly with Lynette, to a point where it got grating. Also I hope this whole thing with Katie being main and a romantic interest doesn't end with her dying soon enough, I didn't want her to be main so she could be cannon fodder... You guys know how much I like Katie, she's sort of like a breakout character and I'd like to keep seeing her into the series finale. Doesn't have to be in every episode though... Well, to be fair, I was writing this review and realizing I actually don't have many complaints to make about the episode... I guess maybe it didn't sit as right with me as the others cos I'm tired right now... Probably that. Keep up the good work guys. :)